User blog:MilitaryBrat/Spartans vs Jurassic Park
The Spartans......Human tanks of ancient Greece. VS Jurassic Park......A living hell on earth. WHICH IS DEADLIEST?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!? Weapons/inhabitants Spartans: Xiphos ,dory, javelin, shield. Numbers: 10 Jurassic Park: 1 Spinosaurus, 2 T-Rexes, 10 Velociraptors, 4 Pteranadons, 50 Compys. Voting ends May 31, 2012 at 11:59 PM. Battle: Day One 10 Spartans have been kidnapped while sleeping. They are dropped on an island with there weapons. The leader wakes up and looks around at his surroundings. Him and his men are on a beach. "Wake up men, we need to figure out where we are." "There's a note right here explaining." WELCOME WARRIORS OF SPARTA. YOU HAVE BEEN PLACED ON THIS ISLAND SO WE COULD SEE WHETHER OR NOT YOU WILL SURVIVE. ON THIS ISLAND ARE MONSTERS THAT NO MAN HAS SEEN, UNTIL NOW. THERE IS A BOAT ON THE FAR SIDE OF THE ISLAND FROM WHERE YOU ARE. IT HAS ENOUGH SUPPLIES TO GET YOU HOME TO GREECE. IF YOU MAKE IT TO THE BOAT, THEN THE SURVIVORS WILL BE LEFT ALONE. BUT BE WARNED, MOST OF YOU WILL DIE. "Monsters? HA" The men start laughing, but then they here a rustling in the bushes. They ready there spears and get into formation. Two Velociraptors had been watching themfor about 30 minutes now. The first jumps at the Spartans shields but it can't get through. "Take this you ugly brute" The Spartan leader says as he stabs his spear into the raptor's belly. The other is felled by a javelin thrown by another Spartan. Spartans: 10 Jurassic Park: Spinosaurus: 1 Tyrannosaurs: 2 Pteranodons: 4 Raptors: 8 Compies: 50 "Looks like we have breakfast lads." The leader says. the Spartans roast the raptors' flesh while they plot there next move. Day 2: With the Raptor meat rationed between the 10 men, they set off for the boat on the other side of the island. 10 minutes into there journey, they run into trouble. "Quiet men, do you hear that?" The Spartans turn around and see something that for the first time in there lives, truly terrifies them. One of the Tyrannosaurs has found them. "EASY MEN!!!!!!!!STAND.YOUR.GROUND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The Tyrannosaur charges at the warriors while they charge at the dinosaur. The Tyrannosaur eats a Spartan armor and all. Spartans: 9 Jurassic Park: Spinosaurus: 1 Tyrannosaurs: 2 Pteranodons: 4 Raptors: 8 Compies: 50 The remaining Spartans are stabbing the ankles of the giant dinosaur which only pisses it off more. The Spartan leader realizes the situation and concludes that they can do only one thing. "RUN MEN!!!!!!INTO THE TREES WHERE HE CAN"T GET US!!!!!!" But the Tyrannosaur burtst through the trees. The Spartans think they're doomed but they look up and see there savior. Above them they see a Spinosaurus. It looks at the Spartans who stand there ground against both dinosaurs. Then the two beasts attack each other. The Spartans leap out of the way as they will wait until one is killed, then they will kill the victor. The Spinosaurus kills the Rex with a bite to the skull. Jurassic Park: Spinosaurus: 1 Tyrannosaurs: 1 Pteranodons: 4 Raptors: 8 Compies: 50 The Spartans see that the Spino is weakened from the battle with the Rex. They throw there javelins at the dinosaur while others cut the Spino's arteries with there spears which puncture farther than there swords. The huge beast goes down. Jurassic Park: Spinosaurus: 0 Tyrannosaurs: 2 Pteranodons: 4 Raptors: 8 Compies: 50 The compy pack hears the crash of the beast and go to it. The Spartans look at these small animals with frank interest. "They are smaller than the other carnivores." The Spartan leader notices. One of them jumps up and tries to bite the leader. He just slaps it away. The compies don't really prove to be a major problem to the Greek warriors. Only a nuiscance. Later in the day, they fall into a trap. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!GO ON WITHOUT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the raptor victim screams. The other Spartans run into the rest of the raptors, they kill them all and keep on pushing towards the boat. Spartans: 5 Jurassic Park: Spinosaurus: 0 Tyrannosaurs: 2 Pteranodons: 4 Raptors: 0 Compies: 50 The Spartans reach the boat on the 4th day of there journey. WINNER: SPARTANS Category:Blog posts